<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero's Journey by NexusMHX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634517">Hero's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusMHX/pseuds/NexusMHX'>NexusMHX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VI, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Non-Sexual, Philosophy, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusMHX/pseuds/NexusMHX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a reality filled with a multitude of tribulations, restrictions, and limitations, how can someone cling to the impossible? Only a fool would pursue a path that hinders their own survival. Sora believes that he has made the right choice, risking his life to save Kairi. His choice has led him to a new world, a new plane of existence, no way to return. Was it fate that brought him to this world to this red hooded girl?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Ruby Rose (RWBY) &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"If you walk down the path that you believe is right, you cannot be wrong. Wanting to live your life for others… can't possibly be wrong. Or can it?"</p><p>- A Hero of Justice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora slowly opens his eyes. The first thing that he could see was a blurry mess of green surrounding him. The soft sounds of trees echoed to him. It took a few minutes for everything to come to him. He finds himself inside a forest, confused as to what was going on or where he was. He manages to pull himself up and starts to examine himself. He manages through the multiple pockets that he possesses to find a few small bottles filled with a green liquid and two blue cubes, and a Wayfinder constructed out of seashells.</p><p>A sense of relief settles into Sora, allowing himself to smile a little at the predicament he was facing. He pockets the Wayfinder in a different pocket before noticing another item. He takes it out to reveal a playing card. He examines the item to reveal that half of the card was blank while the other half was filled. A memory resonates within Sora while he examines it.</p><p>"What's this?" Sora examines a card before looking in front of his opponent, Luxord who is beginning to distort after his defeat against the Keyblade Wielder.</p><p>"A wild card... You've earned it. Hang onto it. Could turn the tables." Luxord gives a small nod while looking at Sora.</p><p>"Did this help me?" Sora questions himself. The thought slowly lingers inside his mind before pocketing it. He slowly walks in one direction, passing through the trees hoping to find something or someone.</p><p>"Error. Error. An anomaly has been detected in the North-Eastern section of the Emerald Forest." A robotic voice echoed in the room on the top floor of Beacon Academy. Multiple holograms appear, taking the shape of video surveillance recordings on a brown desk in front of the silver-haired headmaster. Ozpin starts to examine Sora through multiple projections. A peculiar thought coursed into his mind while he looked at the Keyblade Wielder, one of curiosity and yet an unsettling feeling settled with him.</p><p>'An unknown entity... He appeared without setting off any of the entrance alarms. How exactly did he get here? For what purpose? Could he be considered a possible threat?' Ozpin thought to himself while continuing to look at the boy. Another notice pops up in front of him. It opens up to reveal a small pack of Beowolves slowly approaching Sora. An opportune moment to receive some answers to some questions that formed up in his mind. He takes a sip of his coffee, preparing himself for the events that are about to unfold.</p><p>"Still nothing... It feels like Tarzan's world all over again." Sora lets out an exhausted sigh, taking a seat under the shade of a nearby tree. After a good thirty minutes, Sora felt like he was in no better spot than when he woke up. He takes out the Wayfinder again, looking at it with a soft expression on his face. His grip tightened before hearing the rustling sounds of disturbed grass surround him. Immediately pocketing the item, he stands up in a cautious stance. That's when the Keyblade warrior noticed the monsters surrounding him. Large, dark, werewolf-like creatures. About seven of them slowly revealed themselves around Sora. "Heartless?!"</p><p>Sora didn't really have the time to think about it. He closes his eyes and extends his hand out. Looking deep into himself, a small flash of light surrounds the area where his hand was. A key-shaped sword appeared from the light. The thin copper rod extended out with the metal E-shaped teeth facing towards Sora. The light grey guard around the grip of the blade gave a comforting perfect weight to the weapon. The weapon of legends, the Keyblade. The weapon that belonged to the late Master Eraqus, Master Keeper. Sora opens his eyes and rests his weapon at his side, a familiar stance that he's had since his childhood.</p><p>The Keyblade starts to rattle slightly in Sora's hands. He slowly peeks to see it starting to shake violently. It starts taking control before shooting out of Sora's hand into a nearby tree. The Keyblade Wielder was startled at the event, not sure what just happened. Distracted, Sora gets slashed by a nearby Beowolf, sending him crashing into the tree. He recovered quickly enough to try and use Master Keeper again only for the Keyblade to knock Sora back.</p><p>"What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed with a frightened look at Master Keeper. Master Keeper disappears with the keychain slowly falling onto the ground. The Keyblade Wielder slowly picks the keychain up before noticing another Beowolf attack. Sora dodges by rolling away before starting to run through the forest area. The dark beasts howled in cheer for hunting their game before giving chase.</p><p>Sora grits his teeth in frustration, occasionally peeking behind him to see the creatures slowly catching up to him. The monsters were starting to surround him, he had to make a stand to defend himself. Past through the trees, Sora and the monsters find themselves in a small grassy plain with bits of destroyed stone pillars on the ground. Sora stops, slowly looking at his surroundings waiting for an opponent to strike.</p><p>One of the wolves leaps towards Sora, going in for a swift kill. Sora turns around before shooting a medium-sized fireball from his hands towards his assailant. The magical attack explodes on contact, engulfing the creature in flames. This attack halts the wolves' advance as they slowly back up in a cautionary manner. The wolves look over at the flaming body of the wolf. The group of wolves all charge at Sora at the same time, not wanting to take the risk of getting hit like their friend. Sora, looking at his hand, extends it as another magical spell leaves his fingers.</p><p>"Reflect!" A crystal clear barrier forms around Sora. The wolves all struck at the barrier, leaving no real scratches on it. The barrier starts to react to the attack by channeling energy. The spell unleashes a small explosion of energy around Sora. The blast sent the wolves flying in all directions, crashing down trees on impact.</p><p>Sora waits a moment for the wolves to get back up, waiting for the creatures to disappear into smoke like the Heartless would after defeat. The monster slowly turned to dust, scattered across the wind around the boy. He lets out a small sigh of relief before taking out the keychain for Master Keeper.</p><p>"This Keyblade belonged to my master. He said only those with a strong body, heart, and mind can wield its power. He said there was another part but he never specified what it was." A voice echoed into Sora's head. Aqua, a fellow Keyblade Master said when handing Master Keeper to Sora in the world of Radiant Dawn.</p><p>"Are you sure that you're fine with giving something this special to me?" Sora asks holding onto Master Keeper with a worried expression. The weight of the Keyblade, the weight of the responsibility weighed on Sora's shoulder.</p><p>"I have faith that your strong heart will be able to wield it." Aqua gave a sentimental smile while looking at her Master's Keyblade. She looks at her right hand to see her original Keyblade, Rainfell. She brings it close to her with a firm nod.</p><p>"If you think so..."</p><p>'A strong heart? Does that mean that my heart is too weak to use it now? Or is it...' Sora looks at his hands. He didn't feel like he didn't have the same strength that he had before. Perhaps his heart wasn't weaker but simply his body couldn't handle the strains. He wasn't sure of himself, a lingering feeling that he's had for a long time. At first, it was just childish naivete that Sora didn't see this flaw of himself.</p><p>The crashing sound of trees halts Sora's thinking. He looks over his shoulder to see a boar-like creature ramming through trees charging straight at him. Wasting no time, Sora swiftly rolls away from the monster before standing up. The boar crashes into a few of the stone pillars, a dust cloud surrounding it. The boy drops a nervous sweat, keeping a close eye. The boar pierces through the cloud and charges straight at Sora, seemingly unharmed from the stone wall.</p><p>Sora shoots a Fire spell from his hand straight at the boar. The boar charges headfirst through the spell, leaping into the air. Sora's eyes couldn't believe the strength of the monster before rammed into multiple trees by the monster. A massive boulder was the only thing that stopped the boar from running any further. Sora flops onto the floor, gripping his stomach area in pain coughing out in pain. A green light slowly surrounds him, numbing the pain a little allowing Sora to breathe a little.</p><p>The boar recovers quickly and charges at Sora once again. The boy looks up, raising his hand out. A bright blinding light engulfs blinds the two with an explosion of dust explodes around them. Sora opens his eyes to see a familiar-looking Keyblade in his hands. A bright looking sword with the shape of a drawn shooting star of a blade with a round silver grip around Sora's hand.</p><p>The Shooting Star Keyblade, a gift from Master Yen Sid to Sora gave the boy comfort in protection. Realizing that he can now properly defend him, Sora slowly stands up before begins to push the still shocked boar creature. He creates a bit of space between the two before getting into his familiar fighting stance. The boar, still being fazed from the bright light didn't notice the Keyblade Wielder charging straight at it.</p><p>Sora starts striking the sides of the boar with his blade, seeing as all the blows with its head resulted in nothing. He had noticed the hard white shell around the boar so he focused on the bare parts of the monster's skin. The monster swings its head sideways, smacking Sora who is barely able to block the strike but is still launched into another tree. Sora flops to the ground, using Shooting Star as a weight to lift himself up.</p><p>The monster yells out in a painful rage, glaring straight at the Keyblade Warrior. It makes a desperate attack, using its own method of attack. Charging straight first at its opponent. Sora chuckles a little, pointing his Keyblade straight at the ground between the two. He shoots out a Blizzard spell, freezing the surface of the ground.</p><p>As Sora expects, the monster is charging too quickly to stop in time with the ice. Its feet touch the ice, causing it to lose its balance. It flies off the ice at high speeds, crashing into a tree while it lays on its back. Sora takes the opportune moment to leap in the air and pierces the monster's stomach, exploding into a pile of dust around him. He allows himself to take in some sharp breaths before his wounds finally settled in. His eyes felt heavy, slowly closing on him against his willpower. The next thing Sora knew, darkness.</p><p>The deafening sounds of a transport ship engine temporarily wakes Sora up. He could feel his body being moved from the ground where he laid onto a bed of some kind. His vision looked blurry to all around him, except for a blond woman. It didn't really process him as he starts to fall asleep again.</p><p>"Mmh..." Sora slowly opens his eyes after what seemed like forever to him. Lifting the white blanket that was covering him, he lifts himself upward seeing the area around him. It was a small sterile-looking room with no real place to put a lot of stuff except a desk which held a bunch of medical equipment and the bed he is laying in. "Where am I?"</p><p>"Beacon Academy." A voice echoed from the shadows, where the lights of the window didn't shine through. Sora slowly turned his head towards the voice. A figure slowly appears from the shadows, the thumps of the cane echos with each step. The man steps into the light, showing his face to Sora.</p><p>"Beacon Academy?" Sora questions the name of the unfamiliar location where he was at.</p><p>"A school where prestigious students learn, train, and grow as people to become Huntsmen. Surely you must have attended a school similar to this? With your ability to use your sword with such refinement." Ozpin states examining the boy.</p><p>"You saw all of that?" Sora asked with a surprised look from all that.</p><p>"You appeared in the Emerald Forest, triggering an internal security measure that I have set." Ozpin takes out a phone from his pocket. He presses a few buttons before showing Sora multiple snapshots from security recordings of Sora fighting the monsters. He then moves on to another video file where he begins to examine it once more. "I monitored you strictly. Quick time analysis, extraordinary reactionary senses, and terrain manipulation. These skills are qualities that not even some of the top warriors in the world all have. So allow me to repeat myself. Where are in the world did you learn to fight in such a manner?"</p><p>"I don't really understand what you were talking about. Most of all that stuff were things that I've just learned over time." Sora gave his honest answer to Ozpin. The headmaster raised his eyebrow, unsure of what he heard to be true. Some traits are just talent that grows over time. However, it wasn't a topic that he wasn't going to get a good grasp on. He had other questions that needed answers.</p><p>"Young man, what's your name?" Ozpin asks, hoping to allow a small gate of trust to be open.</p><p>"I'm Sora." The Keyblade Wielder answered again. Ozpin's bunch of surveillance information didn't sit well with him, making him a bit uneasy to trust him.</p><p>"Sora. My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduces himself as takes a seat next to the bed. "Would you mind if I asked how it was that you entered the Emerald Forest?"</p><p>"How I entered? It's fuzzy. I don't know how I got there. I just woke up there, unsure of where exactly I was. " Sora's places his hand over his forehead while trying to call back to it.</p><p>Ozpin found the answer odd, but it couldn't really think about it. "Where are you originally from then? Surely you must know where your home is at, correct?"</p><p>"I-" Sora takes a quick pause. The circumstances of his situation were making him unsure. After all, a Keyblade Wielder's duty is to uphold the world order. But where he's at is a mystery to him, would it really matter? After thinking a little, he made his choice. "I'm from Destiny Islands. It's where I grew up."</p><p>"Destiny Islands? I've never heard of such a place. In which Kingdom does it reside over?" A nervous sweat slowly drips down the boy's neck as he didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"It isn't affiliated with any Kingdom," Sora said, technically speaking the truth.</p><p>Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee, slowly nodding to the answers that he received from the boy. He could tell that the young boy was nervous leading Sora to be cautious around him, from possible experience. Yet he could also sense a feeling of purity from the boy. He couldn't detect even a little bit of malicious intent from the boy. What truly felt off with him was the fact that each answer seemed to give more questions than answers, but the headmaster his current suspicions to himself.</p><p>"I see. That will be all. Thank you very much, Sora. For answering all of my questions." Ozpin stands up</p><p>"It wasn't a problem at all," Sora said with a small smile on his face. "Really I should be the one who should be saying thanks. For patching me up and all that. Hope I could repay you for that."</p><p>"Don't fret about that. For now rest. It's late and I've overstayed my welcome." Ozpin slowly walks toward the door. He opens it and just about he was about to leave, he turns back to Sora. "Satisfy my curiosity real quick. Your sword... Could you make it appear?"</p><p>"My sword?" Sora gives a confused expression before shrugging. He extends his hand out as Shooting Star appears in it. "This is a Keyblade."</p><p>"A Keyblade... How interesting." Ozpin gazes at the weapon for a mere moment before walking away, leaving Sora by himself. He takes out a small notebook, swiftly writing the terms that he had heard from the boy.</p><p>Despite everything that went on today, Sora couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He simply stared outside the window, seeing what he presumed to be Beacon Academy and the shattered moon. The boy has been to many different kinds of worlds, each with intricate manners that differentiate from one another. And yet this unknown world felt so similar to what he has already known. He couldn't help but think about it and yet it didn't feel important to think about. Sora takes out Kairi's Wayfinder, clenching it tightly to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beacon's Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora couldn't exactly fall asleep easily, a rare sight considering his history with taking a good nap whenever he felt like it. A small nagging feeling in his mind, preventing him from sleeping. He opened his eyes before sitting over the edge of the bed, placing his hand over his face.</p>
<p>"I wonder..." Sora stands up, extending his hand calling his Keyblade to his hand. He places both hands on the handle and closes his eyes. He tries to call forth a power as a small bright light surrounds him and the Keyblade before flickering out, snapping Sora back to the wall. He yelps out in pain crouching down from exhaustion. He lets out a heavy breath of hesitation as he looks at his hand in dismay. "Chirithy was right... I can't go back."</p>
<p>Sora takes a seat, leaning against the bed. He takes out the charm once again, keeping it close to his heart. His hands were wavering. He could feel the tears building up as he wipes with his arm. "This was the choice that I made... Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, everyone. I hope you guys are all doing okay. Because my heart is telling me that I'm definitely doing what I believe in."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Seeing as though you're recovery was earlier than we predicted, you shouldn't just stay here all day." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee while looking at some documents from his scroll. He turns his head over to Sora who was slowly stretching from the slight unfamiliar feeling in his body.</p>
<p>"Then what can I do?" Sora asks, unsure of how to really take a grasp on things. Ozpin simply smiles as he waves his mug towards the window behind Sora.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go take a look around? Getting familiar with your surroundings is a good way to pass the time." Ozpin readjusts his glasses as he continues to read the documents. He tilts his gaze toward Sora one last time. "Perhaps you should watch over one of the classes. Unfortunately, I will not be able to join you on your tour. I have a lot of work that I have to handle."</p>
<p>"That's fine. I'm pretty good when it comes to remembering where everything is." Sora smiles before walking past the headmaster. He turns around to give a small wave before continuing his stroll through the hallways of Beacon Academy.</p>
<p>The style of the hallways around Sora gave off a familiar vibe to the boy, similar to how Beast's Castle was. And yet the multiple numbers of students in matching uniforms gave the boy a rather nostalgic vibe to him. It has been around three years since Sora actually took a step inside an actual school. Seeing all of this reminded him of a time when his life wasn't so hectic and much more peaceful.</p>
<p>The thoughts of it all wrapped around Sora's focus, not noticing that a young girl wearing a red cloak was running straight towards him. The girl tries to signal Sora to move out of the way with frantic hand movements and swift yelps but it was too late as she crashes over him, before tripping over, plopping face-first onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Ow…" The girl comments, groaning a little while rubbing her head. She takes a second to herself before realizing the mistake that she made. Her face turning as red as her cloak. Quickly standing up, she turns around to see Sora bringing himself up. "Ah! I'm very sorry! I was really in a rush and I couldn't stop in time! Please forgive me."</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's no problem." Sora comments brushing himself of some dirt that had gotten on his clothes. He looks up at the girl who was slightly panicking while messing with her short hair. "Are you okay, though? It sounded like a rough fall."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's just that I'm supposed to be having combat class and I forgot my combat uniform in my dorm room. So I had to rush all the way over there before running back to the arena and man I'm in so much trouble!" The girl rambling in distress due to all of the stress that she was facing felt like a mountain of bricks. And yet the boy couldn't help but sympathize with the girl, chuckling a little to the fact. The girl realized the time before freaking out even more. "Ah! I have to go! Sorry!"</p>
<p>The girl runs off leaving Sora by his lonesome. But the idea of an arena seemed quite enticing for the boy from his experiences at Olympus. Plus Ozpin did say for the boy to check out some of the classes. Sora turns his head toward a few students who were passing by. "Excuse me. Where is the arena?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're new around here?" The student asks with Sora giving a small nod. The student points in a direction. "It's that way. Down the second hall all the way to the end. Can't possibly miss it."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Sora dashes in the direction, swiftly following the directions leading him towards a massive classroom filled with multiple students closely watching a simple brawl taking place in the middle of the arena. Sora sees a familiar-looking woman who was overseeing the match, monitoring multiple factors throughout the match.</p>
<p>"Time is up!" The woman calls out, halting the two figures inside the arena in their tracks. She takes notice of Sora walking into the room. She takes a second to process it before looking over at the two students, giving short and precise insights before having them return to their seats with their groups. "Now then. For our next fight..."</p>
<p>The woman points at Sora who takes a second to process what he just heard. He looks around before pointing at himself in response to the call. The woman nods with Sora hesitantly complying as he makes his way towards the arena. From all around him, he received weird looks from those in the crowd. Afterward, the woman looks around the room before pointing at a young woman with long red hair. This came in shock for the whole class, with almost everyone whispering to each other all of sudden which seemed strange to the boy. The girl herself seemed rather unfazed as she makes her way into the arena.</p>
<p>"The battle between Pyhrra and Sora will begin soon. Would you both like a review of the rules?" The woman asks towards the two fighters.</p>
<p>"Yes please, Professor Goodwitch." The girl named Pyhrra states with a respective nod. She looks up to the screen against the wall as it displays two bars with their names on it.</p>
<p>"You two will compete in a one versus one tournament-style battle. The battle will end when one of your aura's level reaches the red position, either one of you is knocked out of the ring, if time is up or you surrender." The woman named Goodwitch explains to the two before taking a step back away from the arena. She looks at her phone before readying a timer.</p>
<p>Pyrrha readies a red sword in one hand and an orange shield in her other. She takes a second to slowly assess Sora who still had a rather confused expression on his face. However, Sora easily changes when he sees Pyrrha getting ready in her stance. He gets into his usual fighting stance before Shooting Star appears in his hands. She is slowly taken aback by the sudden change before recovering easily.</p>
<p>"Good luck to you in this battle," Pyrrha said in a friendly manner to the boy.</p>
<p>"Hey same to you!" Sora takes note of the comment with a smile, patiently waiting for the woman to give the proper signal.</p>
<p>"Begin!" The teacher calls out, and without even a second laster, Pyrrha is the first to be on the attack. Taking note of Sora's seemingly wide and open combat stance, she focused on abusing this opening with precise attacks. However, Sora seemingly has no trouble with blocking these strikes with his Keyblade. He swiftly strikes upward in retaliation, disrupting Pyrrha's flow of movement.</p>
<p>Pyrrha stumbles backward from the impact, a small window of opportunity that Sora wastes no time to use to strike with his Keyblade. He slashes creating a small cut around Pyrrha's arm before being blocked by a shield. This small interaction, although minimal seemed to have caused a massive uproar from the crowd in both shock and awe. The door opens with the girl from earlier seemingly rushed in towards a seat. Not knowing the cause, she takes a quick look to see the battle going on.</p>
<p>Sora ducks down, dodging a swift slash from Pyrrha before trying to go for another strike. However, Pyrrha was prepared for it as she uses her javelin to shoot a blast seemingly extending it, jabbing Sora in the chest like a rocket. She spins around, using her javelin for more distant oriented strikes forcing Sora on the defensive.</p>
<p>The two clashed multiple times with Sora unable to reach Pyrrha from the distance that was being manipulated by the red-headed warrior. Sora lashes out by swinging his keyblade around, sending a small ripple making Pyrrha lose her balance. Sora goes in for a strike, only to see his attack blocked midair by Pyrrha's shield knocking herself back. She recovers, as her javelin changes into a rifle where she shoots at Sora from a distance. Sora swiftly uses his Keyblade to block the bullets before rolling away.</p>
<p>Shooting Star starts to change form into two small pistol-like crossbows as Sora's outfit shifts to a blue color. He starts shooting energy arrows while dodging bullets around the arena like he was skating around. The arrows homed around Pyrrha who couldn't dodge all of the shots. However, the pain seemed to be minimal as Pyrrha quickly shot her javelin straight at Sora's side, forcing him to yelp out in pain while gripping his sides.</p>
<p>Pyrrha charges straight at Sora with her javelin as it changes into a sword for more precise combat. Sora looks up he uses his arrowguns to clash with Pyrrha as it sends him backward. Midair, he changes the arrowguns back to its sword form as he takes out a keychain and switches it out as his Keyblade starts to change form. In an instant, the Keyblade changed form into a grey blade with rods on the guard that surrounded Fenrir Keyblade. The audience couldn't believe their eyes, seeing a weapon completely changing appearance from it once was.</p>
<p>Sora chuckles as he twirls his Keyblade around him before thrusting straight at Pyrrha, piercing through her guard. He goes for a follow-up strike with a spinning slash, knocking Pyrrha in the air with an upward strike. He tilts his Keyblade over his head preparing for a finishing blow as the echoes of the bell ring out, stopping him in his tracks. Goodwitch extends her hand out to the group, calling out "Time is up! Stop the battle!"</p>
<p>The two look at the Professor before dropping their guards, letting out heavy breathes in exhaustion. Sora grips his side from pain as he plops to the ground in exhaustion while Pyrrha slowly leans on her shield to help her up. She takes a few moments to properly catch her breath before walking over to Sora.</p>
<p>"That was a good battle, Sora." Pyrrha gives the Keyblade Wielder a small smile as she extends her hand towards Sora. He takes a second before taking the offer.</p>
<p>"Thanks. You almost had me there." Sora said still taking time to recover. He looks at his hands with an exhausted sigh before noticing Professor Goodwitch walking towards the two.</p>
<p>"Indeed. It was an interesting battle. Both of you displayed qualities of what proper Huntsmen should be. Sora, you played a more tactical and defensive approach, only going in for strikes when it seems comfortable for you. Ms. Nikos, your strategic mind in using a multitude of styles, making your opponent constantly change in response to you is quite the offensive tactic. While there are some aspects from both of you that I would change," Professor Goodwitch states before looking at her scroll momentarily. She logs in a few aspects before looking up towards the two. "You both are skilled enough to figure it out yourselves and determine if these changes truly benefit your style of combat. That will be all. You may return to your seats."</p>
<p>Sora turns exits the arena before walking out of the arena with Pyrrha. He gets the idea to heal Pyrrha with a cure spell. Yet when he turned his head, he noticed that most of her wounds had already disappeared, much to his shock which he found quite odd. Not really thinking about it, he simply shrugs before taking a seat by his lonesome. A small green light covers his hand hovering over his wounds slowly as they started to heal.</p>
<p>By the time Sora finished, he looked up to see multiple people staring at him in disbelief. He felt rather uncomfortable with all the people staring at him compared to the students who were battling in the arena. After what felt like an eternity, the class comes to an end as everyone starts to get up. Sora stands up, only for him to notice Goodwitch motioning him to come forward.</p>
<p>"Sora… I received a message from Professor Ozpin. Once you are done exploring for the day, would you mind going to his office? It would seem as if he would like a word with you." Goodwitch states.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah. No problem." Sora said with a simple nod.</p>
<p>"That would be all." Sora turns around to leave before being halted again. "How was it, fighting against Ms. Nikos?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? She was really tough. Really, anything could have gone." Sora said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I see. That'll be all." Goodwitch turns to leave as Sora exits the arena. He opens the door to reveal a group of people surrounding him.</p>
<p>"Hey! You were really cool today! I'm Nora! Wait. If you think about it, our names rhyme! Nora, Sora. That's crazy!" The girl named Nora exclaimed out of pure energy.</p>
<p>"Wha-!" Sora takes a step back from the sudden outburst, puzzled by the massive group before noticing two members in the group of eight. One of them being the girl that had bumped into him earlier and the other being Pyrrha.</p>
<p>"Nora… Calm down. You have to give him some breathing room before you overwhelm him." A young man with long black hair comments to his energetic friend with a calm expression.</p>
<p>"Alright, Ren!" Nora says before taking a step back.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. You're Sora, right?" A young man with blond hair calls out to the boy.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah. Who are you guys? I mean… I only know Pyrrha by name." Sora states after recovering from the sudden appearance.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. I'm Jaune. Leader of Team JNPR." The young man introduces himself with a friendly smile. "My friends and I were wondering if you would join us for lunch. We'll all introduce ourselves on the way over."</p>
<p>"S-Sure. I have no problem with that." Sora nods. The group starts walking to the cafeteria before a thought crosses Sora's mind. "Wait? Teams?"</p>
<p>"Huh? How do you not know what teams are if you're a student here?!" A young woman with long white hair with a matching color combat skirt exclaimed in awe.</p>
<p>"Student? Oh right. This is an academy." Sora shrugs.</p>
<p>"Wait a second. Y-You're not a student here?" Jaune asked with a confused expression.</p>
<p>"No... I haven't gone to school in years." Sora replied.</p>
<p>"Lucky… Wish I didn't have to go to class." The girl that had bumped into Sora let out a sigh. She looks over at Sora with a somewhat embarrassed look. "I'm Ruby… I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."</p>
<p>"Wait. You bumped into him earlier?" A young blond woman asked bewildered by the fact.</p>
<p>"I may have crashed into him while rushing back to our dorm room to get my combat outfit…" Ruby could feel the blood rushing through her face in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. Plus if I didn't bump into you, I wouldn't have gone to the arena. So it went well." Sora smiled towards Ruby, reassuring her a little. "In any case. Jaune, you said that there were teams, right? So are you all on the same team?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly. Students are separated into groups of four." Ren explains to Sora. "Jaune explained that he's the leader of Team JNPR. That consists of Jaune, Nora," Ren points towards Nora as he said her name, "Pyrrha, and me Ren."</p>
<p>"And I'm the leader of Team RWBY," Ruby said with a hint of confidence behind her statement.</p>
<p>"Wait… Isn't that your name?" Sora comments with a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"Hey. It's not exactly creative but does it really matter? My sister basically keeps this team together!" The blond girl laughs, giving Ruby a bear hug.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go THAT far. But Ruby does have her moments." The white-haired girl comments with a shrug. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."</p>
<p>"The what now?"</p>
<p>"Do you live under a rock your whole life?! With your combat strength, how have you not heard of us?" Weiss gives a look of disbelief to Sora's question. Not just her but the whole group in general.</p>
<p>"Sora… The Schnee Dust Company is the biggest corporation for producing Dust." Pyrrha gives a look of concern to Sora. The boy takes a moment to think about it.</p>
<p>"Oh right… Aheh. It's just that I've lived on an island most of my life. None of the big-name stuff really have much meaning where I live." Sora lied with nervous sweat. This half-truth is something that he made up with Riku in order to keep the world order intact.</p>
<p>"Yang… need air." Ruby barely musters out. After a few seconds, Yang finally lets go of her.</p>
<p>"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduces herself before pulling a timid black-haired girl from behind her. "And this is Blake."</p>
<p>"Hi…" Blake slowly waves before walking behind Yang, outside of Sora's sight.</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?" Sora gives a concerned look at the possibility that he may have offended her in some way.</p>
<p>"Nah. She just likes to keep to herself most of the time. One of those shy and timid types if you catch my drift." Yang comments.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Still… a massive area just for people to eat? Honestly. It's kind of crazy." Sora gazed at the dining hall around him with a hint of wonder in his eyes. "Are there really that many students here?"</p>
<p>"Well, it is one of the biggest academies in Remnant. People all over the world work their hardest to be able to attend this school." Weiss answers with a hint of uncertainty behind her voice. "It's a wonder actually. A person of your skill level would skyrocket to the top here. Maybe already a full-fledged huntsman."</p>
<p>"Why do you say that? I'm honestly not all that special when you really think about it." Sora states before taking some of his food while examining it a little.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, not that special? You fought against Pyrrha and were about to gain an advantage of all things!" Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from Sora.</p>
<p>"Everyone in class was in awe from that fight!" Jaune said, thinking back to the fight, still very clear in his memories.</p>
<p>"Guys, please stop. You're being way too loud." Pyrrha said in a calm voice, bringing the group down to avoid some stares from some other students.</p>
<p>"In any case, I'm interested in the thing that Sora was using! The way that it changed like that was SO cool!" Ruby said with amazement while looking over at Sora. "Can I see it?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Sora extends his hand out to call out his Keyblade.</p>
<p>"Not right now you dolts! Can't you see that we're eating!" Weiss said in a sharp whisper to both Ruby and Sora.</p>
<p>"Aheh. Sorry, Weiss." Ruby scratches the back of her head before munching on her cookie.</p>
<p>Sora lets out a small smile at how ridiculous the situation has become. He takes a small look at the group of friends in front of him, reminding him back to Destiny Islands. When he was just a kid, before the Keyblade. Hanging out with Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, and Kairi. 'I kinda miss those days…'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter!</p>
<p>Now, this does not accurately represent my upload schedule. I just wanted to write as it kinda helps me relieve some stress that I'm facing from school and stuff. And if you think about it, I'm not a great writer giving my track record. But I can say for certain that I've definitely improved my writing capabilities to the shitty stuff of three years ago. BUT I CAN'T WRITE A FIGHT SCENE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.</p>
<p>But anyway, getting off track. I wanted to note some aspects that I feel need to layout some clarifications before people are gonna go haywire. I wanted to give a grasp of where Sora is after what happened with KH3 Remind. By doing this, having him be compared to someone in the RWBY cast made sense. Now Sora has indeed lost his powers, but he still has skills and reaction time. He just doesn't hit as hard or run as fast as he is used to. Another thing to keep in mind, I may be changing Blake's character just a tad smidge... and by that, I mean rewriting it into oblivion. I'm not a fan of what the show did to her. Plus I saw a new light of potential for the cat and was instantly inspired by it to incorporate here.</p>
<p>I think that in order for this fanfiction to be better, I'm going to need help. A lot of help that you guys can give via feedback by reviewing or simply dming me. So I would greatly appreciate it if you did that for me so that I can improve.</p>
<p>With that being said, thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in Sora's life did he ever think that school could ever be fascinating enough for him to keep him away from napping through the long and dull lectures that he would normally do at school. He had faint memories of the harsh brain teasers that he would struggle for hours. However, despite all of his hard work, none of the information would really stick with him, and would lose all interest by not finding any of it useful. And yet…</p><p>"With the swing of my axe, I slew the mighty Grimm, saving the village from impending doom. However, while I have completed another obstacle, I knew that my journey was far from over." A burly old man said, giving the lecture hall full of mostly bored students, stories from his highly eventful youth.</p><p>Another typical day in the class of the one and only, Professor Port. With the stroke of his white mustache and straightening his posture with a hint of pride as he continues to take his time to reminisce about the "good old days."</p><p>Port takes a quick glance at the clock above the lecture hall before gathering everyone's attention instantly with a few magical words. "And that'll be all for today. Your assignment will be on the few pages that I have assigned to you all. Dismissed!"</p><p>"Wow… You really did all that?! That must have been so amazing!" Sora calls out towards the professor with an exciting look beaming from his eyes as the students around were starting to leave the room.</p><p>"Why of course! It is my duty as a Huntsman to risk my life to protect the lives of others." Port said with a hearty laugh at the amount of spirit that he's seeing in Sora. "Our strength is meant to help those who cannot protect themselves. In a way, my heart screams out to me for this very purpose. Why young man… The strength of the heart really makes all the difference. Without it, I wouldn't be here today."</p><p>"The heart really is something special," Sora said with a nod in agreement to the statement. A statement that he's kept with him for as long as he can remember.</p><p>"Hey, Sora! What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here already!" Yang calls out from the entrance of the lecture hall, pulling the young Keyblade Wielder's attention.</p><p>"Coming!" Sora runs off, leaving Port all by his lonesome while he watches with a small smile.</p><p>"That boy reminds me of when I was his age. Ah, that good feeling of nostalgia." Port turns around, allowing himself to reminisce once more while taking a look at the desk in front of him.<br/>------<br/>"Sorry about that." Sora apologizes to the group with a small chuckle.</p><p>"I would say sorry for having you come with us to our classes, but it looked like you were having fun," Ruby said with a bizarre, and yet interested look to Sora as the group of people walk through the bustling hallways.</p><p>Sora plainly shrugs at the statement. "Well, the story was really interesting to listen to. Besides, it's been a while since I came into a proper classroom."</p><p>"I kinda understand what you're saying…" Jaune's expression showed otherwise, not understanding what Sora was saying, whatsoever.</p><p>"None of that matters! What matters now is that classes are all done for the week! This means that it's time to go have fun!" Nora exclaims like this was a miracle that she was waiting her entire life for. She charges on ahead at full speed, leaving everyone behind without a second notice.</p><p>Everyone can't help but smile at the energetic girl. Sora simply smirks a little before dashing on ahead, trying to catch up to Nora in some kind of game of tag. Ren sighs a little at the sight with a slight chuckle. "There's two of them now…"</p><p>"Well? What are we waiting for? We gotta catch up to them!" Ruby tilts her head towards the group, in a cheerful manner.</p><p>"Oh yeah? I'll race ya!" Yang calls out towards her sister.</p><p>"Come on guys! Not in the hallways! You'll crash into someone!" Weiss couldn't believe her teammates as they prepare to line themselves up to race each other. She turns to Blake with a plea. "Blake, say something to them!"</p><p>"It looks fun actually." Blake smiles a little at her teammate before slowly getting into a racing position.</p><p>"I can't believe this…" Weiss turns to the members of Team JNPR who were also lining up for the race themselves. "Not you guys too!"</p><p>"Oh come to one, Weiss! Don't be a spoilsport! Let loose for once in your life!" Yang calls out to her teammate. Weiss stares at all of them, looking back and forth before walking towards them.</p><p>"Fine! Just be ready when I beat all of you!" Weiss calls out as she gets into position.</p><p>"Go!" The group starts dashing through the hallway, passing through small gaps of people to jumping over them, to even running on the wall to avoid the obstacles. Except for Jaune, who simply moves around, being left behind by everyone.</p><p>"That was fun! Should we wait up for everyone?" Nora asks, slightly with a deep breath for running faster than she has ever ran in her entire life.</p><p>Sora simply chuckles before brushing it off. "Nah. It's their fault for staying behind like that."</p><p>"Wait... Do you hear that?" Nora turns her head to see the mad group charging straight towards them at high speeds.</p><p>"Run!" Sora and Nora exclaim together, dashing away from their friends.<br/>-----<br/>"And yeah. With a simple change of a Keychain, the Keyblade can transform itself into different types of blades." Sora explains to the group while holding Fenrir in his right hand, allowing them to examine it.</p><p>The group had made their way to the open and free courtyard as a break from all the running and to get away from the stuffy lecture halls that as Ruby said, "plagued her mind with boredom". Sora gave a mini simplified lecture on the logistics of the Keyblade while he left out some significant details. Even with the explanation, his weapon still seemed quite peculiar to the group.</p><p>"Could you show it changing again? Just the way that it basically changes instantly and all looks so cool!" Ruby, the hyper-energetic weapon eccentric of the group, fangirled over the weapon in Sora's hand as she continues to examine the whole blade from top to bottom.</p><p>"Not just cool… It shows quite a lot of practicality that can actually be quite useful for on the fly combat. Whole fighting styles can be manipulated so easily." Pyrrha said, recalling her duel with Sora. The extra length and change in power that came from Shooting Star to Fenrir was enough to give Sora the advantage, and possibly the battle if not for the time.</p><p>"Ever the prodigy mindset, huh?" Jaune mutters to himself with a slight envious look at his teammate.</p><p>"Do you have any more of those Keychains that you could show us?" Yang sees her sister getting even more excited when Sora reaches into one of his pockets taking out a chakram-looking Keychain. She takes a second, to restrain Ruby a little by holding her by the cape.</p><p>"I guess I could add a little more HEAT to my weapons." Sora chuckles at the pun, recalling the instances of remembering parts of Roxas's memories with Axel. He equips it onto his Keyblade as it slowly changes form to the Bond of Flames Keyblade. A sense of familiarity crossed him as he looked at the weapon and yet…</p><p>'Maybe because Roxas isn't inside me anymore…' Sora stops his train of thought with a saddened expression. He tilts the blade in front of him towards the sun setting in front of him. The others look over at the sun, noticing it starting to set as they all stand up.</p><p>"I think that's our queue to head back to the dorms. We can continue to talk on the way." Ren states with the others agreeing with him. Everyone starts to leave with Sora stopping himself in his tracks with everyone looking at him. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I just remembered something… I was supposed to meet Ozpin at his office right about now. I should probably go do that." Sora lets out a faint chuckle of embarrassment for almost forgetting.</p><p>"Oh… Then I guess, we'll see you tomorrow, then?" Ruby asks with a hint of awkwardness at the swift end to the conversation.</p><p>"Sure! Seeya guys, later!" Sora runs off back to Beacon Academy before turning around to the group. "By the way… Does anyone know how to get there?"</p><p>"IS THIS GUY SERIOUS?!"<br/>-----<br/>"Sorry that you had to show me where the place was. I guess I'm still unfamiliar with the place." Sora apologizes to Blake as the two walks through the now nearly empty halls of Beacon Academy.</p><p>"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." Blake nods slowly, keeping to herself.</p><p>There was an eerie awkward silence between the two of them. Sora had already taken note that Blake wasn't really the type to make conversation, from what Yang had said earlier. But, he could feel the unbearable feeling creeping up behind him. He turned to her, noticing a feature that had caught his attention.</p><p>"Are those cat ears?" Sora asks, now noticing due to not having a good on her until now. Blake's ear swiftly perks up from the sudden callout before dropping down in fear. She turns her head away, showing Sora some kind of lingering negative feeling that came from asking the question.</p><p>"Is it weird?" Blake finally said, catching Sora off guard with the strange question.</p><p>"Uh, no? Why? Should I be weirded out by it?" Sora was confused by her asking it, opening her eyes in awe to the boy. She recalls Sora's predicament, however, this was quite the universal ordeal, that plagues the whole world of Remnant.</p><p>And yet, Sora seemed to not give a care in the world about the different features that Blake possesses. This gives Blake a little relief from the fact. "I didn't mean to react like that. It's nothing to think about."</p><p>"Okay then." Sora simply brushes off the conversation, probably to never speak of it again in regard to the way that Blake reacted.</p><p>The two simply continued to walk to Ozpin's office in complete silence, eventually reaching a lone elevator in the middle of the hallway. Blake looks at the elevator with a frown before looking at Sora with a small nod. "Here's Professor Ozpin's office. Please excuse me."</p><p>"Sure. Thanks again for the help." Sora watches Blake walk-off, readjusting her ponytail around her shoulder. Sora lets out a small sigh, still unsure of the circumstances before entering the elevator and presses the singular button on it.</p><p>The mechanical contraption lifts Sora up into the air, with the sounds of gears of an old-style clock echoed around him, getting louder the higher the elevator went. Eventually, it stops as the door opens up to reveal a somewhat open room at what seems to be the gear room of the tower.</p><p>"Ah. And here I was wondering when you were going to arrive. For a second, I thought you might've forgotten about it." Ozpin jokingly calls out to Sora from the middle of the room behind a messy wooden desk, cluttered with paperwork. He takes a sip of coffee before motioning with his hand. "Please. Have a seat."</p><p>"So. What did you want to talk about?" Sora sits down in one of the chairs, looking up at Ozpin who stands up from his seat.</p><p>"From what I've seen, you've seemed to be enjoying yourself here at Beacon Academy. Taking on the Prodigy, Pyrrha Nikos in a one versus one, battle." Ozpin takes out his phone, examining the fight with quite an interested look on his face. "Even befriending the members of both Team RWBY and JNPR as you explore the campus."</p><p>"Wait, how do you know that?" Sora was bewildered at all the information that the man possessed with Ozpin simply shaking his head with a smirk.</p><p>"As the Headmaster of this academy, it is my duty to try and familiarize myself with everything that is going on in this school," Ozpin said before a notification pops up as he pockets his phone. "Pardon me. I've seemed to have gotten off track from what I originally called you here for. Sora… Would you like to be a student here at Beacon Academy?"</p><p>"You're inviting me to be a student here at Beacon Academy?" Sora repeats to himself, taking the time to consider the option he was given.</p><p>"Of course. I've seen the potential that you possess. It would be an honor to watch you truly grow into quite the Huntsman." Ozpin nods his head, resting on his cane as he stands next to the boy. "Tell me. What was your experience like here?"</p><p>"My experience here? Well… I would say that it was fun. I guess… I just went with it." Sora trails off, thinking back to all of the stuff that he sat through. The type of lectures that actually interested him into paying attention, the fact that there was a sparring class that was basically the majority of his childhood with Riku, and the other kids of Destiny Islands.</p><p>And yet, thinking about those memories made him think back to that world… his world. Technically being a student here means accepting that he can't go back to everyone else ever again. Sora looks at his hand, not feeling the strength that he once had, even weaker than the beginning of his last journey.</p><p>It was a terrifying feeling for Sora, one that he made himself slump over to think about. He had been pushing it off, letting himself be distracted by the wonders of Beacon Academy to not have to deal with this fact. Sora still believed in his choice to save Kairi, this was a consequence of his action which he accepted. Nodding a little before standing up, Sora faces Ozpin.</p><p>"Sure, sign me up! I'll become a student here!" Sora smiled, pounding his chest with a look of affirmation, the beginning of his new life.</p><p>Ozpin sees the glint in Sora's eyes, with a small smile before taking out a few documents and hands them to Sora. "Very well then. Fill these out. Once that happens, you will be appropriately sorted into one of our dorm rooms. Welcome, Sora! To Beacon Academy!"<br/>_____<br/>(Keyblade Information)</p><p>Fenrir</p><p>A keyblade with an emphasis on strength.</p><p>Formchanges: Buster Sword</p><p>Strength: 14</p><p>Magic: 6</p><p>Formchange extender</p><p>Combo Boost</p><p>Strike Form</p><p>Bond of Flame</p><p>A keyblade with an emphasis on strength and magic.</p><p>Formchanges: Eternal Flames, Inferno Blades</p><p>Strength: 10</p><p>Magic: 10</p><p>Fire Boost</p><p>MP Hastega</p><p>Blitz Form<br/>-----<br/>Ozpin watches Sora exit his office, with a stern look. He watches over the documents, scanning them as it registers into the system while also sending over a copy of the same documents to someone.</p><p>"I honestly can't believe you are considering to let him stay at Beacon, Ozpin." A voice came from the computer. Ozpin gives a small frown as he takes a seat at his desk. The monitor turns on, revealing a clean, well-dressed man on it. "That young man is an unknown entity. We know next to nothing about where he has come from, what power he may possess, and who he may be allegiant with. People like that don't just randomly pop up like what you said. Especially does who are as skilled with a weapon as you claim him to be."</p><p>"You do have a point, James. Just like you said, these types of things simply don't happen on a whim. There are reasons why these things happen." Ozpin sighs taking out multiple documents, under the keywords from the notes he had gotten from Sora.</p><p>Neither the Keyblade nor the location of "Destiny Islands" was found anywhere in all of the Kingdoms. Even Sora himself was not found in any sort of database, both with his name and his face, dead or alive. It boggled Ozpin's mind as he looked through these documents.</p><p>"But from what I've seen, he has shown to be quite the positive one." Ozpin while coming to this conclusion, still felt rather unsure of it. James himself notices this before taking a minute.</p><p>"If that's how you think. However, it would still be best to have him monitored constantly. As a precaution." Ozpin finishes his cup of coffee, a lingering bitter taste from the advice. But something that would definitely put him at ease.</p><p>"I will keep him under close surveillance. To put us all at rest."</p><p>James slowly nods."Right… I apologize for the way I've spoken to you. I've should have known better. It's just been-"</p><p>"A tiring experience… I know. It troubles us all." Ozpin knew what James was going to say. He stands up, walking outside to the window with the shattered moon in the sky. "Everyone has been on edge for a long time. It struggles like these that can make us think less rationally. But… I still have faith in you, James."</p><p>"Thank you, Ozpin. Honestly, it's an honor to hear that from a man like you." James said with a small smile to his friend. Ozpin smiles a little, continuing to look out with a blank expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Hero's Journey!</p><p>I told you, this isn't how I would normally upload all of my chapters for my fanfiction. I've been very busy with school and personal projects of mine that have been taking over the majority of my life. But luckily I had enough time over the Holidays to bring you this gem. So Merry Christmas, I'm not doing a Holiday Special because I suck at those.</p><p>So, if you may be noticed from above that I've added some stuff about Keyblades that is probably weird to you all. Going based on KH3's menu and stat style, I'm trying to incorporate older Keyblades into a new design/light that fits the grand scheme of Sora's power from KH3. So occasionally, I will add tidbits of this type of mini section whenever an old/new Keyblade is written into the story. I added Fenrir to the last chapter but since I didn't add anything, it probably made you guys have to think about it for a second.</p><p>As for the writing itself, we're still in the tutorial phase, I know. This is KH2 all over again with its 2-hour tutorial, but I'll tell you all when everything is properly sorted. Most likely but the next chapter or the one after. One of the two, thank you for being so patient with me.</p><p>With that being said, thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it, please make sure to follow and favorite as I will try and update as much as I can. And if you do like my content, why don't you check out Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. I plan on posting a new chapter for that soon! This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>